Bigger Than My Body
by Bellatrix Kale
Summary: Since as far back as I could remember, I would regularly dream of a bright light and a man talking to me. I never saw the man, but he always asked me how I was or about the things around me. I never thought it meant anything… Castiel/OC
1. Beginning of My Story

**A/N: ZOMG! That's right readers, I've given in to my inner fangirl and began writing a Supernatural ficcy! ^^ I'm so happy. Actually, this is one of two. I have another idea for one but I plan on waiting a while to start it. So this is gunna be a Castiel/OC fic since Cas is love. And I'm a fangirl, if you didn't already know. The rating might go up and the title might change. Also, it's being written in first person with Jessica and for Sam & Dean it'll be in third. Sorry if this first chapter's confusing. Just working out the kinks and such. Please review and lemme know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Beginning of my Story

I never thought I'd ever experience something like this. Anything. I just figured I would live a normal…well, semi-normal life at least; with my dad and aunt for a while. Until I left and began my own life.

Yeah right.

They changed things for me. I don't hate them for it, I mean; he **did** say it was near to inevitable. I would've been figured out soon enough. All it took was a little bit of searching…

But back to my point, things should've gone as planned: high school, a little break, then off to college. Guess I better thank those two, no three, for that one.

You're not understanding my babble, are you? No? Then let me take you back to when it all began…

---

"Please?"

"Sometimes I wonder how old you really are, Collette," I told my aunt. For a forty-odd year old woman, sometimes she acted younger than me. Like a teenager almost. Collette pouted at me. With a sigh, I said, "Alright. Gimmie the cash."

Collette shoved a few bills into my hand. "You're such a life saver, Jessica."

"Yeah yeah. Just remember, you owe me now." I rolled my eyes as I turned and walked out of the kitchen. Quickly, I grabbed my keys from their usual spot on the hook by the front door before hurrying out of the house.

My car's nothing pretty. Just a jeep that used to be my dad's. You know, the kind that you can take the top down? I hated it when I was little, but I've come to love it. Hell, it was a car and operable. What's not to love?

As I climbed in the driver's seat, Collette shouted something from the kitchen window. I nodded while starting the car. If it was important, she'll call.

* * *

The car made a sputtering sound as it slowed down. "Oh goddamn it Sammy!"

"What?"

Dean looked at the meters on the impala's dash. "We're out of gas."

Sam huffed. "I wasn't the last person to fill the tank up."

They exchanged looks of annoyance. "Yes you did."

"No… You-"

"What?"

Sam smirked. "You were chatting up that chick instead of putting gas in the car." He shook his head, laughing slightly.

Dean simply gave his brother a guilty look. "Yeah well…" he trailed off as he drove the car to the side of the road and put it in park. "You were on your friggin' computer," he retorted.

"Looking for the next case," Sam said defensively.

"Nerd," Dean mumbled as he got out of the car, slamming the door. He looked up and down the road. "Great. In the ass end of nowhere with no gas. Or food!"

Sam got out of the car and walked over to Dean, joining him in leaning against the black impala. "Someone'll drive by."

Dean shot him a glare. "And who will that be?" He saw Sam smiling and asked, "What?"

As he pushed off from the car, Sam pointed to a vehicle down the road. "That one." He looked at the car and waved his hands, trying to catch the driver's attention.

"The hell are you doing?" Dean hissed.

Sam glanced at his brother and said, "Getting us off the side of the road."

The car seemed to slow down and pulled up in front of their car. The two approached the jeep as the driver's side door opened. A woman got out and Dean stopped Sam. "Let me handle this." Sam rolled his eyes as Dean called, "Hey."

"Hey yourself," the woman said. She had her blond hair pulled back in a ponytail and was wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt.

"We…kind of ran out of gas," Dean said, "think you can help us?" He smiled at her the smile he used when he wanted something.

She smiled at them. "C'mon. Hop in."

Dean looked over his shoulder, shooting Sam an 'I told you so' grin. He rolled his eyes in response to his older brother.

Thinking ahead, Sam got to the passenger seat before Dean, who had to sit in the back. "So where you headed?" the woman asked.

"Uh, just to the nearest gas station and back if you don't mind," Sam asked.

She nodded. "It's on my way. As long as you don't mind coming with me…?" She gave him a questioning look.

"Sam," he told her. "That's my brother Dean."

"Hi," Dean said smoothly. "How about sharing your name?"

"Jessica," she said as the car started.

* * *

I told them my name, just as Dean asked, while starting the jeep. When I glanced at Sam, he looked…upset. "Uh, you okay?"

Sam looked at me. He looked confused, lost almost. "I, um…nothing. It's nothing."

I nodded in disbelief. He was being obvious with his lie. In the rear view mirror, I saw Dean was looking down, shaking his head slightly. He noticed the lie too. Maybe he knew why…

In minutes, we pulled up in front of the store. Dean cleared his throat and leaned forward between the two front seats. "Um Jessica, this doesn't look like a gas station…"

I looked back at him. "I said we had to make a stop."

"At a dress store? Sorry, but we're not shopping types," he snapped.

"Never said you had to come," I retorted. He was the one who asked for a ride. He should stop complaining. I got out of the car and shut the door. "You two just…stay, okay?"

Sam gave a nod and I noticed Dean rolling his eyes at me.

---

I paid the money to the woman at the store for Collette. Who knew marriage was so complicated? Or expensive… I made my way out of the store and back to the jeep.

"Where's your dress Cinderella?" I heard Dean ask. He had the back car door open and was sitting comfortably.

I gave him a smirk. "Prince Charming has lessons at five, if you'd like," I said.

"Sorry about my brother…Jessica…" Sam said from the passenger seat. It sounded as if he had trouble saying my name. I wasn't going to delve. I was going to let it go…again. "Could you just…take us to the gas station and back to our car?"

"**My** car!" Dean shouted.

"Fine. **Your** car," Same said.

I sighed. "I don't care whose car it is. I'll take you there though." Without another word, I got into the jeep and started it, then drove off towards the gas station.

---

I ended up dropping them off the two guys back at their car with a gas canister. Sam thanked me and Dean just kind of gave a nod. He seemed very arrogant in my opinion.

Before pulling off, I asked Sam, "You guys gunna be in town?"

Sam gave a nod. "Maybe a few days." He glanced at Dean, who was putting the gas into their car.

"If you need help or anything, I live on the edge of town," I told him. As rude as Dean was, I couldn't be mean to Sam. He was nice, kinda cute even.

"Do you have a last name? It would help us find you if we need to," Sam chuckled.

I gave him a smile. "Ryan."

"Jessica Ryan. We'll keep it in mind," he said. "Thanks again."

"Anytime." With that, I started up the jeep and gave a nod before driving off back towards my house.

---

"Collette! I'm back," I called as I walked into my house. There was no sound whatsoever. "Dad? Collette?" At least one of them should be home… I kept a hold of the car keys and walked into the kitchen. I caught sight of a piece of paper on the counter. "Anyone home?" With slight curiosity, I picked up and read the note. It was from my dad. According to it, Collette had something happen to her and they were at the doctor. How wonderful.

I wasn't about to run out and make sure she was okay. For all I knew, she just got sick and needed medicine. I let the note drop back on the counter before making my way upstairs to my room.

Halfway up the stairs, I felt a wave of drowsiness. But why was I tired? I slept last night… Well maybe for a little. Okay, so I admit, I was tired. But I knew what'll happen when I fall asleep.

Once I reached my room, I could feel my eyes falling shut. "No…" I mumbled to myself as I paced beside my bed. "No, no, no…" I couldn't give in, not yet. My body was saying otherwise though. I sat on my bed and crumpled to the side in a ball.

---

Instead of waking up like a normal person, I bolted up with wide eyes. I was right. That same dream took place during my short nap.

Since as far back as I could remember, I would regularly dream of a bright light and a man talking to me. I never saw the man, but he always asked me how I was or about the things around me. I never thought it meant anything…

"Jessica! Are you home?"

I stood and made my way downstairs after hearing my dad. "What's going on?" I asked. "Where's Collette?"

He frowned. "You aunt is hurt. They're keeping her in for a few days."

"What happened to her?"

With a sigh, he said, "She doesn't know. I just got home and found her on the floor of the kitchen. She was unconscious…"

The only response I could think to say was "wow". Collette…in the hospital… Maybe it was serious.

"You okay Jessica?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "Fine dad. Just a bit…shocking, ya know?" I lied. I had to. There was only one time I ever told him about the dreams. I was nine and he told me it was just my imagination. "I'm gunna go back to my room now…" I turned and hurried back up the stairs, still thinking about the voice. Today, the voice told me I was missed and that he was looking for me. But who? Who could possibly be looking for me? Maybe I'm losing it. Maybe it's all just in my head. Maybe I'll never know.


	2. Investigating

**A/N: My gosh. You guys seem to like this one. A lot. Thank you so much for all the reads! Let's get to review now...**

**Disaster Chain: Thank you and I will! Castiel/OC stories are my favorite in the whole fandom. **

**Sweetdisposition19: It didn't dawn on me until after I had already mapped out Jessica's character that I remembered Sam's ex. It did add some reaction though instead of a boring jeep ride. We already discussed my situations on the teams... (Go Team Angel! Woo! Lol.) Truthfully, I'm still working out what is wrong with her. I have a few ideas but I want it to be interesting. And supernatural, of course. Jeeps are awesome.**

**MustLoveCas: Thank you. Enjoy the chapter. And I love your username. :)**

**Okay...a few notes. Jessica's face is going to be...Emilie deRavin of Lost fame! I don't know about Collette or Jessica's dad yet. (Actually thinking Alexander S. from True Blood) Everyone else is the same as the show. I'm gunna try to have some icons and stuff made. Uh...what else... OH! Are the POVs confusing anyone and are the canon characters in check? Please let me know in a review. It would be very appreciated. Last thing before I stop rambling- I don't know where in the series this takes place. Obviously after season 4, but I wanna include the Trickster/Gabriel maybe at one point ala Changing Channels. Anyhoo. Enough of me. Read and review!**

Chapter 2: Investigating

The two brothers were relaxing in the motel room. Sam was on his laptop and Dean was flipping through the channels on the television. They'd stayed in the motel one night and already found something weird.

"Sammy, I just don't know about it," Dean said.

Sam looked at Dean. "It's the only thing I've found within thirty miles. And, technically speaking, we've already got a head start."

Dean sighed. "Alright dork, so how do we find her?"

"Go to the hospital, of course."

With a sigh, Dean, "I'll get the suits…"

---

Dressed in their suits and armed with their fake IDs, Dean and Sam walked into the hospital. Sam approached the counter and said, "Excuse me."

The woman behind the counter looked up at him. "Can I help you sir?"

"Yes," he said while pulling out the wallet holding his badge and fake ID. Sam flipped it open, flashing it to the hospital employee. "I'm with the F.B.I. My partner and I are looking for a Collette Ryan?"

The woman typed something into the computer that was beside her on the desk. "The one who just came in yesterday afternoon? She's down the hall. Room 15."

Sam tucked away the wallet in the inner jacket pocket and said, "Thank you." He returned to his older brother's side.

"And?" Dean asked.

"Room 15," Sam said as he led the way down the hall. Dean gave a nod and adjusted his tie as they approached room 15.

* * *

I dragged myself out of bed somehow in the morning. For the zillionth night in a row, I only slept a couple of hours. Think it was only four last night.

With a reluctant sigh, I sluggishly made my way to my bathroom for a shower. Only took ten minutes then I got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt, my usual look.

The doorbell rang and I wondered who it was. Dad was still home. He'll get it…

"Jessica!" he called.

"Yeah?" I poked my head out my room door curiously.

"Two young men are here to see you." I could tell by the sound of his voice he wasn't happy. He's a dad. A single one at that, and very overprotective.

"Be right there," I shouted. I grabbed my shoes and a hair tie before scurrying downstairs to the front door. Sam, Dean, and my dad were all standing there, looking slightly awkward. Actually, scratch that last one since dad looked suspicious. "Hello Sam, Dean," I said while giving them both a nod. "Dad, these two had car trouble yesterday and I gave 'em a hand."

"Uh huh…" He gave them both a quick look over before walking towards the back office.

After he was gone I said, "Sorry. He's a little protective…"

"A little?" Dean hissed. "I thought he was gunna search me or somethin'."

Sam sighed, giving his brother a narrow eyed glare. "We were hoping you could help us."

"With?"

"Can you tell us what happened to your aunt?" Dean asked. Sam nudged him with his elbow. "Ow! What?"

"Way to jump to the point…"

"How do you know Collette?..." I asked. "Or that she's my aunt?" I wondered if I should call the cops now or later.

Sam began to say something, but a phone went off. He sighed and looked at Dean, who was digging in his coat pocket feverishly. He pulled the ringing phone out and flipped it open. "What?"

"Excuse him," Sam told me.

Dean put a finger to his other ear as if he couldn't hear. "Cas, what're you talking about?" He sighed and said, "No. Now's **not** a good time. We'll meet you in an hour or two back at the motel. I-…" Dean pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it curiously. "Stupid reception…"

"As I was about to say, we think there might be something seriously wrong with either your aunt or your home…"

I looked at him with suspicion. Now this was starting to get weird. "Like what?"

"Has anything out of the ordinary happened lately around here or town?" Dean asked quickly. I shook my head. "Has Collette been acting different?"

"No. But what does this have to do with anything?" I crossed my arms and gave them both an odd look. They asked weird questions…but why? "Are you detectives or something?"

Sam shook his head. "Nothing along those lines. Could you show us where you found her?"

"My dad found her, not me," I told them. "I was with you two when it happened." Reluctantly, I pointed to the kitchen. "On the floor of the kitchen was where she was. You can look, just don't touch anything." The two gave a nod and walked through the archway into the kitchen. As a precaution, I followed them. I wasn't about to let strangers wander around the house.

---

Dean and Sam left after looking around the kitchen. It was almost weird. They show up, look around, and leave. So me and my intelligent mind decided to follow them.

Their car pulled out of the driveway, headed towards town when I was hurrying to the jeep. I thought I could follow them and find out what the hell was going on.

I followed the black car all the way to a local café. It was a regular hang out spot for people of all ages. I, of course, used to be one of them and still am. They walked into the café. I stayed in the car and pulled my hair back into a ponytail, waiting for them.

---

I sighed. I'd been sitting in the car for the past twenty minutes or so. Screw it. Quickly, I got out of the jeep and started towards the door to the café.

Of course, my luck failed me when I most needed it. I was nearly there when Sam, Dean, and another man all walked out of the café. I hid behind a trash can, watching the trio.

The unknown man said something to Dean and Sam looked in my direction. With wide eyes, I tried squatting lower.

"Jessica?" Sam called. "Is that…you?"

"Son of a bitch," I mumbled. How'd they know I was here? Did that guy in the trench coat see me? I stood up slowly with a feeling of embarrassment. "Hey…guys," I said with a shy wave.

Dean was glaring at me slightly and Sam looked surprised. The guy in the trench coat had a strange, blank expression that almost looked curious. "Were you following us?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Eh…kinda."

I noticed while Sam crossed his arms, the guy in the trench coat had a surprised look come across hits features. "I must go," he said. There was a breeze of wind and then he was just…gone!

I felt my jaw drop. "Did someone drug me or did he just disappear?"


	3. Revelation

**A/N: Review are first.**

**Idaah: That line was very funny. Something I myself said once, but not because someone disappeared. Hope ya like this one.**

**AnnabelleLee13194: Lol. I'm not sure LSD is exactly a good idea. ^^ How about you just do those shots though. I'll stick to challenging Castiel to drinking anyday.**

**MustLoveCas: It would, but that's not exactly the reason. Next chapter might hint to why he did that though. :D**

**So this chapter is kinda short, but it gets across exactly what I wanted without overkill. And I still have this feeling that Sam and Dean aren't one hundred percent in-character... Enjoy the cliffy and I hope you review! **

Chapter 3: Revelation

Total shock hit me square in the face. I tried moving forward, but swayed and felt myself falling.

* * *

Both Dean and Sam rushed to catch her. Dean dropped and caught her head. Same let out a sigh of relief. "Great… Thanks Cas!" he shouted.

Sam knelt down as he glanced around. "What should we do?"

"Uh…we'll take her with us," Dean said as he began to both himself and Jessica up.

"We're abducting her?" Sam hissed as he helped his brother.

He shook his head. "Just to the hotel. We'll explain and she'll be on her merry way." Sam rolled his eyes, obviously not liking the idea, but helped Dean out anyways.

* * *

I opened my eyes, thinking about how weird that dream had been. The man disappearing like that… I sat up and found myself in an unfamiliar place. "What the hell?" As I flinched back on the single bed, I saw Sam sitting at a desk in front of a computer. "S-Sam?"

He looked in my direction with a solemn look. "Jessica, are you okay?" Sam got up and walked towards me.

I got up quickly and hurried towards the door, only to have it open and bump into Dean. Letting out a shriek, I backed up.

"What the hell, Sammy?!"

"She just got up and-"

I interrupted them. "You two kidnapped me, haven't you?" It was the only reason that I could be…wherever I was. "Where am I? And what's going on?" I demanded answers.

"Just calm down," Sam said in a serious tone. "Sit and we'll explain everything."

"Explain what?"

Dean rolled his eyes and said, "Just sit." He walked over to the desk and grabbed the chair, pulling over by my spot I sat down on the bed. As Dean sat, he said, "Look. You fainted and we brought you here. We didn't kidnap you."

"We just wanted to explain things…about what happened," Sam added.

I froze. Explain? Did that mean the guy really did disappear earlier? Oh my… I clenched the bridge of my nose. "You mean to tell me the guy disappeared?"

The two exchanged looks. "Yeah," Dean answered, "he kind of did."

So it hadn't been a dream, but should I cross crazy off my list of explanations yet? "How'd he…disappear?" I asked.

"He's uh…" Sam tried to answer my question, but couldn't. "Dean, why don't you tell her. You know Castiel better than I do." He walked back to his laptop on the desk.

Dean let out a sigh. "He's an angel-"

"An angel?!"

"That's what I said… Anyways, he's not exactly…used to being down here one hundred percent yet."

I burst out laughing then. Why were they telling me of all people? Otherwise, it was so weird that I just laughed.

"Look, uh…we wanna help your aunt," Dean said over my laughter.

Abruptly, I stopped. "Help her? But what's wrong with her…"

"It looks to be something supernatural," Sam said as he looked at his laptop screen. "Could've been a ghost…"

"Possession?"

"By what, a spirit?" Seriously, these two sounded like crazed idiots.

Dean glanced at me and said, "That's exactly what I was thinking."

"Hm… Does sound more plausible," Sam thought aloud. "Maybe it didn't work for some reason?" Dean gave a nod in response.

I narrowed my eyes as I looked at the two. "And how do you know all this? Are you guys some sort of paranormal investigators or something?"

Dean cleared his throat. "No. The term is hunters. We go after all kinda things that go bump in the night."

As I shook my head, I grinned. "You guys sound insane…but I believe you."

A coy smile slid onto Dean's face. "Good to hear. Otherwise," he stretched his arms up as he stood, "we might've had to prove it."

"Alright. Now what are you going to do for her?"

The two exchanged looks again. "Well we could try salting around your house and doing a more thorough look around with EMF readers…"

"Hey dork," Dean said to Sam, "let's hurry up the thinkin' process."

Sam sighed and walked over to the door. "Let's go then."

I got up and hurried after him out of the building. It was the local motel. Kind of run down looking, but the inside wasn't too bad. The black car from before was parked in a space close by. Dean took the driver seat and Sam shotgun, leaving me to get stuck in the back. Now I know how Dean felt yesterday…

---

After arriving at my house, the two got backpacks from the trunk of the car. Sam told me to go ahead and make sure no one else was home. Thankfully, I'd found a note from my dad saying he was visiting Collette for a while.

The two walked in the house and went straight into the kitchen. I followed them with a curious look. "What is it you're going to do exactly?"

They were pulling out devices that looked like little radios or meters of some sort. "EMF readers," Dean said.

"EMF waves are given off my ghosts usually," Sam explained fully.

I watched as they each wandered in separate directions, holding the EMF readers. They circled the kitchen once.

"Nothing," Dean said, sounding surprised.

"And no traces of sulfur at all…"

I heard a gust of wind and the man in the trench coat, a.k.a. the angel; appeared in the middle of the kitchen. It gave me quite a shock.

Dean sent the angle a glare as Sam asked, "Castiel, what are you doing here?"

"I think I have some useful information for you," he said.

Frozen to my spot by the door way, I stared at Castiel in awe. His voice… It sounded a lot like the one in my dreams. What does this mean?


	4. Thou Talks of Dreams

**A/N: Hits are doing spectacular for this story, so I'm giving you the next chapter. Thank me later in your review. ;)**

**MustLoveCas: Glad you enjoyed. I have a feeling you may like this chapter as well.**

**AnnabelleLee13194: LAWL. If only...if only...**

**I felt as if I should give you guys a new chapter after watching Karla last night. *cringe* Seriously. If you watch that movie, have the remote ready. It's kinda creepy seeing Misha playing a rapist/murderer... But he's shirtless in a buncha scenes so I GUESS it evens out. Oh, right. Stop drooling and get to the notes Castiel-muse is telling me. Uh, This chapter is like major and leaves another cliffhanger. ^^ I feel like it's a television show or something with all the cliffys. Yeah. Not much more I can say really. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Thou Talks of Dreams

"Uh…Jessica?" Sam asked as he took a step closer to me. I was horrified. Why did this supposed angel named Castiel have the same voice as the one in my dreams?... I gave him a nod quickly.

"Way to go. You scared her half to death. Again!" Dean said loudly to Castiel.

Castiel turned to look at me slowly. His expression was blank, yet covered in curiosity. "Who is she?"

"Jessica Ryan meet Castiel," Sam said.

He gave a careful nod. I just kept staring at him. It was all too strange. "Y-You're the angel?" I stammered.

Castiel tilted his head slightly. "I am an angel of the Lord." It looked as if he were studying me. A confused look came across his features. "Katherine?"

I looked around; half thinking I'd see someone else appear near me. "What?"

He took a step forward towards me. "Katherine, is that you?"

With a puzzled look, I wondered why the name was familiar… My dreams. That's right! Sometimes the voice would call me that.

"Cas, what the hell?" Dean barked.

Castiel took another step. "You're Katherine, are you not?"

"…I'm Jessica, not Katherine," I said. "Maybe you've confused me for someone else…"

It looked as if he made a small frown. "I'm sorry. Forgive me."

"It's uh… It's okay." Was he the voice in my dreams? Had he been talking to me for the past decade or more? I didn't get a chance to ask. A sound of rustling could be heard and then he was gone. Just like that…

---

After Castiel left, I went with Sam and Dean back to their motel room to talk incase dad came home. The car ride was silent but when we got to the room, it all came out.

"Care to explain why Cas was calling you Katherine, Jessica?" Dean asked as we walked into the room.

Sam gave me a narrow glance. "It was almost like…he knew you…"

I knew what the right response was: I have no idea who he is and I think it's a mistake. But no. "I think…he might."

"How would an angel know **you**?" Dean questioned.

"Well," I laughed nervously as I sat down on the bed, "I have these dreams. A voice talks to me. I think it's his…"

Dean gave Sam a weird look and Sam asked, "For how long?"

How long has it really been? I could only guess… "Since I was little."

"And how old are you?" Sam asked while crossing his arms.

"Twenty-one. Look what's with-"

Dean interrupted me. "But that doesn't make any sense. Cas has only been in his vessel for what, ten or so months? How is that possible?"

Vessel? What was that? The two were more talking to one another than me now, which was a bit confusing.

"Isn't there lore about that? Angels visiting in your sleep? Plus, Castiel spoke to you in your sleep once, right?"

"That's true I guess. Maybe we should just ask 'im."

That means he would have to come back…or reappear. "If he's coming back and stuff, is it okay if I go home?"

Sam looked at me curiously. "Aren't you wondering why he's been talking to you?"

I stood up and shot him a look of disbelief. "Sure, but then again no. Just drop by my house if you find anything out," I told them as I opened the door.

* * *

Dean pulled his phone out as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Sam left with Jessica to take her home, leaving him to deal with Castiel. He scrolled through his contacts and found Castiel's number. Dean pressed 'send' before putting the phone to his ear. The droning ringing went on and on.

_"Dean?"_

"Cas, we need to talk." Dean stood and saw Castiel appear by the motel room door. He jumped a little. "Jeeze, haven't we talked about poofing?" Dean asked as he put the phone in his pocket.

"I'm sorry," Castiel said. "What did you need to speak to me about?"

"About Jessica."

Castiel carefully walked over to the edge of the bed and sat, pulling his coat around him. "I have news about her." He looked up at Dean with what looked to be a slight frown and told him, "But it is very…confusing."

"Lay it on me," Dean glared as he crossed his arms.

"One thousand years ago, there was an angel that was born. Her name was Katherine."

Dean paced the room, looking at Castiel every so often. "And what does that have to do with-"

"Dean," Castiel interrupted, "please let me finish." There was a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Dean was silent and he continued on. "Katherine was…beautiful. All the angels in the garrison thought so. Even God thought highly of her." He gave a slight smile and said, "She was even promised to one."

"Whoa, you mean like marriage?" Dean asked as he stopped pacing.

"Yes Dean," Castiel said with a head tilt. "Even angels have marriage."

He looked surprised, but Dean gave a nod. "What happened to her?"

Castiel bowed his head. "A few did not like the attention she was receiving and they…attacked her. It ended up causing her to," he looked up at Dean for a moment, "fall."

"But how did you know?"

"Somehow, Katherine did not lose her grace when she fell. It is just dormant."

Dean was confused. "How'd you know Jessica was her?"

"I could feel the grace."

"So Jessica…is a vessel?"

Castiel said, "Yes. The vessel was yet to be born when she fell. I have been…keeping an eye on her for twenty-one years."

A smile crept onto Dean's face. "It was you, wasn't it?" Castiel tilted his head, looking confused. Dean just let out a laugh and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Sam stopped the car and I looked over at him. "Thanks."

He nodded. "No problem," Sam said as he kept looking straight ahead with his hands on the steering wheel. Something seemed wrong.

Before I got out of the car, I asked, "Is something wrong, Sam?"

Without looking at me, Sam shook his head. "Nope."

"You have trouble saying my name and you won't barely look at me…" It was the truth. The short car ride was dead silent and boring.

He let out a sigh and shifted to face me. "I'm sorry. It's just…you remind me of… I had a girlfriend named Jessica. You look a little like her too."

"Oh?"

Sam nodded as he looked down at the floor "Yeah… But she died a while back."

So I reminded him of a dead girlfriend. Awesome. "Sorry," I said. What else was there to say? "I, uh… I'll see you maybe later okay?" He gave another nod I saw as I opened the car door and got out of the car.

"We'll keep in touch," he said.

"Got it," I called over my shoulder as I unlocked the front door.

* * *

Sam watched Jessica go into her house as his phone went off. He pulled it from his pocket and quickly answered it. "Yeah?"

_"Sammy? We gotta talk."_

"About what?" Sam asked as he started the Impala. "Castiel tell you anything?"

_"Oh, he told me a whole lotta everything."_

"As in?"

_"As in our friend Jessica there? Yeah, she's a fallen angel according to Cas."_

Sam was shocked. "What? Does…does she know?"

_"I'm not so sure about that."_

"Well what do we do? Want me to go tell her?"

_"No… I'll figure out a plan with Cas. You just get back here, okay?"_

"Okay. See you soon," Sam said as he flipped the phone shut and looked at Jessica's house nervously.

* * *

I watched from my room window, waiting for the black car to drive off. And that seemed to take forever. Once he finally left, I turned and moved towards my dresser. As I moved, I could feel myself swaying. "Oh…you gotta be kidding me!" Last night I got sleep; this shouldn't be happening.

As I tried to get to my bed, I ended up falling on the floor. My eyes were already closing and I couldn't fight it anymore.

---

I sat up in my room. I was on my bed, but how'd I get there? I thought I fell on the floor…

"Hello Jessica," a voice said.

When I looked in the direction of the voice, I saw him. Castiel. I wondered where the usual bright light was… "You're really Castiel?"

"Yes. I wanted to speak to you."

I gave him a curious look. "So you make sure I fell over unconscious?"

Castiel bowed his head a little. "I'm truly sorry about that." He looked up and walked closer. I had the feeling he was trying to figure out my emotions. "Do you remember me?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Shaking my head, I said, "Other than my dreams and earlier? No." He let out what sounded to be a sigh. "Why? Am I supposed to?"

He was at the side of the bed, looking at me intently. Castiel put a hand to my cheek as he said, "Your name is Katherine."

"Katherine? No, it's Jessica. Just like I told you earlier." I pushed his hand away as nicely as I could.

"Jessica is the name of your vessel," Castiel explained, "you've grown…used to it. And your memory seems to be gone…"

"Memory of what?" He was being all too vague and I wasn't understanding.

"The time you spent with us Ka-… Jessica, you are no mere human which I'm sure you've figured out by now."

I was shocked. Not human? "What?" I hissed.

Castiel had a small smile as he said, "You are an angel."


	5. Castiel's Plan

**A/N: Yay. Fifth chapter! Now reviews first and formost...**

**Sweetdisposition19: lol. Course you knew! Yeah, I'm trying to make this different than a few other Cas/OC fics I've read. So far so good. And you see a little of her past in this one. I'm trying to incorporate it finally...but I'm already up to chapter nine in the writing stage.**

**Angelzfallen: Glad you like it. :)**

**AnnabelleLee13194: Heh. Yes, it totally makes Cas a mind rapist. Lol.**

**Thanks to everyone who's favoriting and alerting. It gives me many warm fuzzies. Review do too!! They feed Castiel-muse and Jessica-muse. :D Some notes now... Ironcially, we find out Jessica's dad's name this chapter. I didn't mean to name him that because of Alexander Skarsgard being his "face" or anything... Oh, and there's a big thing about Jessica/Katherine and Castiel that some of you may/may not have guessed and it's goign to be hinted at lots by Dean. Gosh, he's like the second best character in my opinion. (Castiel being the first obviously.) Final notey note! I love the fics where Dean and Sam are very brotherly to another character, in this case Jessica. ^^ Okay. I'm done. Read, review, enjoy! **

**(And Team Misha! Woo. Minions! Boo Team Ellen!) -There's a world domination war between them Check his twitter. :)**

Chapter 5: Castiel's Plan

Sure I was dreaming, but… "Could you repeat that?"

"You are an angel," Castiel said again. My jaw dropped. An angel? Like him? But how was it possible… "Dean said you may be startled."

I gave him a curious look as I slid off the other side of the bed, away from him. "Startled doesn't begin to describe it," I laughed nervously. "If I am an angel, why haven't I had any…signs," I trailed off.

Castiel looked at me with s surprised expression. "You've had signs?"

Remembering the time I was thirteen, I nodded. My dad and I had been repainting the house. Dad told me not to move around too much on the scaffold we'd made; and I hadn't listened. I ended up falling five feet to the ground. Nothing but a small gash on my arm that seemed to heal before my eyes. When dad hurried down, he called me lucky. Luck couldn't be the answer for that though.

I told Castiel about this incident and he gave me a nod, saying it was apart of a healing factor all angels had.

"So…uh, did you know Katherine, I mean me." Castiel disappeared between the moment I looked at the ground and at him.

---

"Jessica? Jess, wake up," someone said. I opened my eyes and saw Dean. Sam, too. They were crouched down on either side of me.

I looked at Dean sternly and said, "Don't call me Jess."

He held his hands up defensively and I heard Sam ask, "What happened?"

"Fell…asleep, I guess."

"Did Cas talk to you?" Dean asked. I nodded. "You conked out on the floor… Wait'll I get my hands on him."

Looking at Sam quickly, then Dean; I said, "He told me I'm an angel."

They helped me up off the floor, exchanging looks of concern. "We _have_ met a fallen angel before. You got similar symptoms…"

"Wait a second," I interrupted. "What are you two doing here in the first place?"

"Something tried to possess you aunt and considering what we know about you now, their intentions were to come after you," Sam said.

Dean smirked and said, "You're something like a force field from other monsters and stuff."

I didn't know if I should say 'cool' or 'oh shit'. This meant Aunt Collette being in the hospital was my fault. I shouldn't have left. "Where's the thing that tried to possess her now?"

"Long gone," Dean said.

That left one important question. "Will it be back?" I asked strongly. I had to protect my family.

Sam walked over to the window and looked out as Dean told me, "Shouldn't. It's probably not coming back anytime soon."

I walked over to my bathroom and said in a laugh, "You'd better go downstairs. My dad won't like you two being up here."

Dean shook his head. "Eric let us in before he left. It's fine."

"Okay." I shut the door with a lot on my mind.

* * *

Sam turned as the door shut. "What are we supposed to do Dean?"

"Go with Cas' plan," he said very matter of factly.

"Dean, we can't just rip her from her family!" Sam hissed.

Dean narrowed his eyes as he approached his younger brother. "Everyday their in danger," he said in a low voice. "Hell, she's not even technically their family. We have to stick with the plan."

"Since when do you take orders from Castiel?"

"Since we have another angel to deal with," Dean hissed.

Sam shook his head. "Fine, you get to tell her though."

"Tell me what?"

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom and heard Dean and Sam talking about something in hushed tones. "Tell me what?" They looked at me, a little shocked.

"Go ahead. Tell 'er," Sam said.

Dean grumbled a little. "Jessica, it's best if you come with us."

"What?" Now they **really** want to kidnap me. How wonderful.

"As long as you're here, your family's in danger," he explained. "Because the minute you leave them to go out to the store or something is the minute they'll be hurt." His voice was strong, obviously trying to convey his point. I went to say something and Dean said, "You can't stay here forever and protect them…"

My heart dropped. Dad and Collette were in danger with me around. Not exactly a choice to make here… "You're positive they'd be safe?" Dean gave a slow nod. "And what about you two?"

"We've already got protection thanks to Castiel," Sam told me.

So this was it? I was finally given my chance to do something worth while. But should I take it? With a shaky sigh, I asked, "When should I leave? Because I'm assuming you've got a plan…"

The two exchanged looks. "Not exactly," Sam said with a sheepish grin.

"Fine. You let me deal with it. I'll meet you two back at your motel room." They nodded and walked out of my room. I saw Sam nudge Dean on the way out as I started looking around my room, assessing what I would need to take along.

---

I heard the front door open and shut. "Dad?" I called from my room. Things didn't look different, but I knew they were. I packed all the clothes I knew I would need into my suitcase and threw odds and ends into a backpack; both were in the backseat of the jeep at the moment.

His footsteps went up the steps and got closer. He poked his head into my room and asked, "Something wrong?"

"Uh, not really. Can I talk to you though?"

"Sure," he said as he walked over and sat down beside me. "What d'you wanna talk about?"

I let out a breath and said, "I think it's time I left."

With a curious look, my dad asked, "What brought this on? Is it those two guys?"

"No…" I wasn't about to tell him the truth and upset him. Or make him think I was nuts. "It's just… I graduated over a year and a half ago now dad." It felt so weird calling him that now, knowing what I know. "My vacation is over."

He let out a sigh. "You're right you know. I can't keep you home forever."

I felt like things were going easier than they should. "Really?"

With a breath of relief, I hugged him. "Thanks dad."

He hugged me back and asked, "Where you headed?"

I pulled away and tried to think of an excuse. "With a few friends. Road trip to check out colleges." It was part lie, but I wasn't going to tell him that I was going off with two guys I just met.

"Good luck then. Call and let me know how it goes and which one you decide you wanna go to. I'm sure your trust fund is begging to be spent," he joked as he stood and walked out of my room.

That was easy enough. I stood and hurried down the stairs to the front door. "Tell Collette I'll call!" I shouted as I went out the door. Once it shut behind me, I sort of felt different. Like I had this big long road ahead of me. An adventure, so to speak.


	6. Hitting the Road

**A/N: One review...**

**AnnabelleLee13194: Gore... Hm. I don't have any of that in the fic yet and I'm not sure if I will have any... I'll keep it in mind though.**

**Notes! Vague chapter is vague! Lol. Seriously though. It's been vague about Jessica. Things should be a bit better in the next one. The convo. about the dwarves was so unexpected. Sam-muse and Jessica-muse started that one. Lawl. No more. Onwards to reading! Please review too.**

Chapter 6: Hitting the Road

After driving the jeep to the motel, I got out and approached the door to Sam and Dean's room. I could hear voices vaguely so I stood and listened for a moment.

"…you promise?"

That voice. I'd know it anywhere. It was Castiel's.

"Cas, we won't let anything happen to her."

"Promise."

They were promising that I'd stay safe to Castiel. Hm. Does this have to do with me being an angel?

"She's right outside," Castiel's voice said, "I'll be back soon."

I made a face. How'd he know I was listening? The door opened, revealing Dean holding the door open with a look that said 'really?' "Sorry," I said as I walked past him.

Sam gave me a weary smile and asked, "Why were you standing out there?"

"I heard voices…" The innocent act wouldn't really go well I thought.

Dean walked by me to the couch and said, "Don't eavesdrop again."

With a nod, I sat on the edge of the bed behind me. "So my bags are in my car. Where we headed?"

Sam sat at the desk and told me, "We're thinking about heading back to our friend's house in South Dakota. He can help train you."

I was a little surprised. "Train me? Like, so I can help you two…hunt?" It actually sounded exciting.

"Not right away, but eventually," I heard Dean say from his spot on the couch. "Gotta know what's what and everything first."

"Uh huh…" Even so, it sounded like it might be kind of fun in time. "Is…Castiel going to help me train?" The thought was in the back of my mind, but thinking about it made me almost nervous for some reason.

I saw Sam look at Dean, who was looking at the television when I looked at him; and shrugged. "He didn't say anything, but he might."

Dean snickered and I whipped to face him. He was trying his hardest not to laugh. He noticed me looking at him and pulled himself together. "What?" he snapped.

I had the feeling I was missing something…

---

The next few hours were grueling, sitting behind the wheel of the jeep following the black car, which Dean said was an Impala; down the highway. The sun was about to set and we only had a few hours until we hit Ohio. I saw the Impala ahead of me flicker its turn signal, giving me a hint that we were stopping at a gas station. My stomach grumbled and I gave it a light smack with my free hand as I followed them to a pump.

Dean was already out of the car and approaching. "Hey," I could hear him call. I opened the door and got out, leaning on it slightly with a questioning look. "Go get some food with Sam. I'll take care of the gas."

"Thanks Dean," I smiled, pulling the keys from the ignition after turning off the jeep. I handed them to him as Sam got out of the passenger side of the Impala. His hands were in his pockets of his jacket and looked as if he'd fallen asleep. "Hi there Sleepy," I grinned.

With a weak smile, Sam said as we began towards the small store, "Then you can be Happy."

I made a face, scrunching up my nose. "I always liked Dopey best. I'll be him."

"Okay," Sam chuckled lightly as he opened the door and I hurried in. The first sight of chip bags made me hungry. I grabbed a small bag of Doritos and wandered to the back where the drinks were. As I stood there trying to decide, Sam walked up to me.

"I'm pretty much ready when you are," he told me. When I glanced at him, he had a bag of candy, something that looked to be a slice of pie, and an energy bar. "Could you just uh, grab two waters?"

"Sure," I said holding back a laugh. I grabbed three bottles of water and we went up to the cashier. It didn't cost too much so I paid, seeing Dean paid for gas. "That trust fund sure comes in handy."

Sam gave me a stunned look as we left the store. "Trust fund? Should you be using that?"

With a subtle eye roll, I said, "Yes dad." I gave a small laugh and told him, "I wasn't even sure I wanted to do college. This kinda helped me make up my mind."

He gave a nod, handing the slice of pie to Dean once we reached him and said, "Here's your pie."

Dean looked at him with a grin as he took the pie. "Rule number one of the Winchesters: I love pie. Pie makes me very happy."

I laughed, "I'll remember that. You all done?"

He nodded. "Both are full up."

"Onwards to Ohio," I mumbled as I made my way back to the jeep.

---

Once in the jeep, I started it and thought I heard a sound of rustling. I glanced over at the passenger seat and saw Castiel. With a gasp I said, "Damn it Castiel…"

He turned his head to face me. "I'm sorry. Dean said I have a habit of invading…personal space."

"Personal space is fine. You just startled me again." I looked ahead and saw the Impala was beginning to move. "You mind if I drive…?" I didn't just want to go. What if he was anti-car or something weird like that?

Castiel folded his hands on his lap. "Go ahead. I have never experienced this yet."

I shifted the car into drive and thought the situation seemed funny. An angel wanting to go for a car ride. As I drove tailing behind the Impala, I asked, "Was there something you wanted, Castiel?"

"I just wanted to check on you," he said. "And you may call me Cas. Dean told me nicknames are a way of showing friendship."

"Friendship… So we're friends?" I asked, my tone sounding slightly happy.

Castiel looked to have a small smile. "We used to be close friends."

"Well that's good. You seem like a very nice…person Cas," I told him. I was wracking my brain, trying to think of nicknames that I wouldn't mind being called. "Cas, would you like to call me by a nickname?" I asked him with a small sigh. Usually I hated nicknames, but if it'll make Castiel…Cas more comfortable…

"May I call you Kat?"

I looked over at him briefly with a curious look. He seemed to have a puppy-eyed expression. "Why Kat?" That had nothing to do with my name, so where'd he get it from?

Castiel turned to look out the window to his right. "When you were younger, you were fascinated with cats on earth and since it was in your name, you asked for us to call you it."

The short story was touching. I almost wish I would remember my time as an angel. It seemed as if Castiel knew me…Katherine well. "Cas, I…I still don't remember. For now just call me Jess if you want."

"Yes," he replied in a tone that sounded disappointed.

I turned my attention back to driving. "So, uh can I ask you a question?"

"Yes," Castiel said flatly.

I hesitated on the question. There was a fair chance that the answer would be no. Then again… "Is there a way to get the memories back?"

Glancing at Castiel, I saw he had an unsure look. "There…maybe a way. Although it will take time for me to find it." He almost sounded happy. If the memories came back, Castiel would have his friend back. "Would you like me to try?"

"Sure," I nodded with my eyes on the Impala ahead. Part of me felt as if I needed the memories; the other half just curious about life as an angel and my hidden past.

"If this is what you desire, I'll do all in my power." I heard the sound of the rustling and he was gone.

* * *

Jessica was sound asleep on one of the beds, Sam was sleeping in front of his laptop at the small table, and Dean was watching the muted television from his bed.

He pressed a button on the remote, causing the channel to change as he heard mumbling. Dean glanced at Sam, then Jessica. She was the one talking quietly.

"…reader…"

With an eyebrow raise, Dean got up and moved to the side of Jessica's bed. He wasn't trying to be creepy or anything, Dean just wanted to make sure she was okay. "Jessica?" he whispered.

Jessica's eyes opened and she let out a breath. "Dean?" She sat up as he backed up. "What's going on?"

"Uh," Dean cleared his throat, "you were talkin' in your sleep. Something about…reading?"

"Sorry," she said in a low tone. "Cas was telling me about a book…"

He narrowed his eyes. "Cas was talking to you again?"

As Jessica gave a nod, she told him, "He's looking up about how we unlock my past memories."

"Katherine's memories, you mean?" Dean asked with a confused expression. Jessica nodded and he gave a small laugh. "Are you sure you want 'em?"

"Why wouldn't I… Do you know something?"

With a smirk, he said, "They're just guesses and assumptions."

She frowned at him while crossing her arms and sent him a knowing look. "Why don't you share with the class," Jessica hissed.

"Maybe another time, sweetheart," Dean said through a cocky grin. He then got up and walked back over to his own bed.


	7. The Family Friend

**A/N: Review responses! ^^**

Nikki: It might. :) Glad you're enjoying it.

Angelzfallen: Thank you.

Sweetdisposition19: Thanks to you wanting to know her past, I wanted to know too. You'll get your wish next chapter!! It won't be too much, but something. Kinda hard to write since you have to think about the angels not having human bodies or anything...

Chrisse11: Thank you, thank you, thank you a million times over! I was waiting for someone to let me know how I was doing with portraying Dean and Sam. Amazing for me. I've only just recently become a nerd of the series... I'm trying my hardest to keppy Jessica interesting and non-mary sue. Things will stay "supernatural" too, promise! :)

**Notez nao! Lol. I figured out this will have happened AFTER Bobby is hurt since I have him in the wheel chair. No episode in particular yet, but I'm thinking sometime after either "Free to Be You and Me" or "The End". For the life of me, I can't figure out what the fifth episode was called... I'll figure this out though. :) And something about the ritual (you'll know what that is by the end of the chapter) you won't find out, Castiel knows what it entails because he's seen it once or twice. (Not sure of critical details since it's not canon for the show.) But everytime he's seen it, things have gone differently. Anna's had it done by Pamela, but that was different because...well you'll see! :D Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Family Friend

The trio spent the next day and a half traveling to their destination. When they finally reached the home in South Dakota, the Winchester boy were both relieved.

Once out of the car, they approached the front door. "Whose place is this?" Jessica asked. She'd been pretty mellow the whole time, not asking too many questions or anything.

Dean knocked on the door as Sam told her, "Family friend. Bobby Singer."

She nodded as the door opened. "Dean! Sam! What're you doing here…and who's the chick?"

"Hi, I'm Jessica," she said with a small wave.

Bobby smiled back at her, and then looked at the boys with a suspicious look. "Which one of the boys are you with?"

Sam cleared his throat and said, "Neither Bobby, but uh…thanks for asking."

"We need you to train her," Dean said as they all walked into the house. Bobby sat in his wheelchair by a fireplace as Dean sat on a couch while Sam and Jessica stood by. "Just eh basics," he smiled coyly.

Bobby looked her over. "She a hunter?"

"No," Sam replied, "quite the opposite actually."

Jessica put her hands into her pockets as Bobby gave her a suspicious look. "I, uh…I'm an angel," she told him in an unsure tone.

"Yer a what?"

"An angel. Y'know, with wings and a halo? Kinda like Cas, well minus the wings and stuff." Dean shrugged as he spoke and glanced over at Jessica, wondering slightly if she had wings…

"Is there some sort of proof?" Bobby asked as he adjusted his trucker hat. The shocked look was still on his face.

Castiel appeared in the room behind the couch with a book in hand. "I have proof," he said. Dean jumped a little at Castiel's sudden appearance. Bobby, Jessica, and Sam all looked in his direction. "There is a way, Jess," Castiel told her as he held up the book.

Sam eyed Castiel, then Jessica, with suspicion. "Way to do what?"

She made a face as if she was caught red-handed. "Dean didn't mention anything?"

"Wasn't in my place," Dean spoke.

Jessica let out a sigh. "I wanna retrieve the memories of my past…or Katherine's or whatever."

"It would be painful though," Castiel quickly said. He had a small frown upon his face.

"So what do we gotta do?" Dean questioned.

Bobby shook his head. "Before anyone does anything, how about one of you two chuckleheads explain everything to me," he said in a stern tone.

Sam volunteered to explain everything and went with Bobby into the kitchen; leaving Castiel, Jessica, and Dean in the living room to deal. Jessica walked over and sat down on the couch with Dean. "So, how painful will it be?"

He opened the book and walked towards the end of the couch Jessica sat on. "It could be excruciating."

"Way to be blunt, Cas," Dean said sarcastically.

* * *

So apparently, if I want the memories back, Castiel said I'll go through excruciating pain. That's something to look forwards to…

"Are you actually thinking about going through with this?" Dean asked me.

I looked to Castiel. "There's no other way?"

"No," he said with a blank expression.

"Then yeah," I said as I looked at Dean, "I'm going through with it."

Dean shook his head. "This has bad idea written all over it…"

"What do we have to do?" I asked Castiel.

"We'll need a knife, preferably silver; and a secluded place."

"Sounds…easy enough. When should we do it?" Even if I was acting gung-ho, I was down right freaked out.

Castiel shut the book and tucked it under his arm. "Tomorrow," he announced.

Super. Tuesday's the last day that I'll actually be myself. Tomorrow I'll be…two people, I guess…

"Why not just do it now?" Dean asked. He had a point. Why were we waiting?

As he furrowed his brow, Castiel replied, "Jessica should be properly rested and I believe she would like some more time with her own thoughts."

My jaw dropped a little. He was considerate of what I wanted, even if I hadn't told him. "Thanks Cas," I mumbled with a small smile.

He gave a nod. "May I stay here for the night?"

"Yeah," Dean told him. "Plenty of room. I'm sure Bobby won't mind." He grinned and said, "I'll tell Bobby while you two nudge wings."

I narrowed my eyes at him as he got up and left to join Bobby and Sam in what looked to be the kitchen. Do I even have wings?...

Castiel moved and sat in the spot that Dean vacated. He sat and pulled his coat around him silently. I glanced at him for a moment and he looked at me. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He sounded concerned. Maybe it was because of his friendship with Katherine…

"There's no backing out 'cause there's no other way Cas. This has to be done." I let out a sigh. "Thanks for helping me."

"You are welcome," he said.

I gave him a small smile before getting up and making my way over to the attached room where Dean, Bobby, and Sam were talking. "Excuse me Bobby?" Bobby looked in my direction, along with the two. "You think I could just…turn in?"

"Sure," Bobby said.

"Thanks," I smiled. He seemed very nice, even if he was practically a stranger to me.

Dean walked over to me. "I'll show you to the room." He led me back into the previous room and asked Castiel, "D'you want me to take you to a room too?"

Castiel looked at him. "It's not necessary for m to sleep, but I think I will."

I followed Dean up a set of stairs as I thought about what Castiel said. I never slept longer than four hours, and that's on a good night. So that was another sign I completely ignored. There must be more.

Pointing to a door, Dean said, "Jessica." He then pointed to the door a few inches down from it. "Cas."

I opened the door to the room I'd be staying in and said, "Thanks Dean." Looking at Castiel, I added, "And you Cas."

Dean gave a nod and Castiel uttered a reply along the lines of 'you're welcome' as I walked in and shut the door behind me.

---

Sleep wasn't coming to me easy. I was wide awake, sitting by the window in the room and watching the dark night sky. There weren't any stars out, which had me frowning. Watching them and finding the various constellations was a hobby of mine. This being the case, my mind was practically running in overtime about the next day. Will things change? Will my other memories go away? What about dad and Collette?

But the big question was bothering me: Will I still be me?

I sighed and leaned my head against the window, hoping the answer would be yes.


	8. Angelic Ritual

**A/N: Review replies firstly. **

**AnnabelleLee13194: Of course, right...right?**

**Chrisse11: -facepalm- Actually, last chapter I remembered Anna. I'm an idjit, in the words of Bobby... Sorry to say, but I don't like Anna at all. Split personalities was somethign I was considering at first. You'll see how it turns out though in this one. In time, there will be demons-that I will promise.**

**venetian shadow: Sorry to hear! If I tell you that, I'd have to hurt someone... Preferably Lucifer...**

**Chay2193: Thanks. Here's an update to keep you smiling!**

**Okay. Some notes. The character you'll meet later in the chapter, Asael, will be important. And the name's not too signifigant. I just loved the name in the movie Defiance. :) Also, sicen someone mentioned Anna...the way Jessica remembers her past is different. More painful and revelating. WE HAVE OUR FIRST FLUFF-ISH MOMENT THIS CHAPPIE! Omg. I was shocked when I squeezed it in. And the whole memory sequence was a challenge to me. I didn't wanna call them men/women on account of not knowing if angels are different looking form when in vessels and true forms. So bear with me on those parts... And last thing, I felt really sad for Castiel at the end of teh chapter. Just where I left him in the past and all. So please review and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Angelic Ritual

I walked down the stairs, prepared for the ritual as Sam called it when he checked in on me last night, stretching.

Dean was on the couch, drinking what seemed to be coffee with a groggy look. Castiel was next to him and had his usual blank expression. "Morning," Dean said.

"Mornin'," I replied. Castiel had a hint of a smile and then I asked, "So we're gunna do the ritual thinger today?"

"Yes," he said, "when you're ready."

Taking a deep breath, I said, "Let's do it now. Anymore time to think it over and I might change my mind."

He put the put the cup down on the table and stood. "Everything ready for it?"

"I prepared it already," Castiel told us as he stood up.

Dean gave a nod. "Good. C'mon Jessica."

* * *

Dean, Jessica, and Castiel all made their way down to the basement where Bobby's "panic room" was. The room looked no different. There was just less stuff in it. Kind of like when Sam was locked in…

"So we're really gunna do this?" Sam asked as he walked into the room.

Castiel glanced over his shoulder. "It's best if you stay upstairs with Bobby. It won't be safe."

Dean and Jessica looked at Castiel nervously. "Then why am I here?" Dean asked.

"You are my charge. Nothing will happen to you."

Frowning, Sam went back upstairs, leaving the trio alone. Dean pulled the heavy iron door shut as Castiel said, "You'll need to lie down Jess."

She gnawed on her lower lip slightly as she listened, laying down on the cot that was placed in the middle of the room.

"Dean, will you stand on the opposite side of her," Castiel questioned in a sort of orderly voice. Jessica watched as he removed the trench coat to roll up the sleeve of the black jacket and white long sleeve. He pulled a knife from a sheath on his side. She grew nervous, wondering if he was going to cut her. He moved the knife across his bare forearm before returning it to the sheath. The blood trickled down his arm; a stray drop falling on the floor. "Be prepared to restrain her Dean."

Dean had a sudden look as if asking what Castiel was about to do, but he put a hand on Jessica's arm.

Castiel began muttering something in an unknown language and Jessica grew more nervous by the second. Her breathing got quicker while he wiped up some of the blood with his free hand and put it on her forehead. He seemed to be drawing some sort of symbol…

Watching in awe, Dean noticed once Castiel was done drawing what looked to be an Enochian sigil, his wound healed and he placed a hand on Jessica's other arm.

"What…what's…" Jessica's shivers turned to a tremble, both leading to something like a convulsion. She let out a small cry of pain and squeezed her eyes shut.

"What's happening?" Dean asked over Jessica's pain stricken shouts. He held her down, but didn't fully understand.

Castiel placed his other hand on her shoulder, pushing Jessica down. "The memories are returning to her. It's a painful process," he told Dean as he looked up.

He narrowed his eyes. "Kinda obvious Cas-" Jessica let out an ear shattering scream causing Dean to put a hand to his ear.

"Dean!" Castiel boomed as Jessica flailed the arm Dean was holding, causing him to fly back against one of the walls. Castiel let out a small sigh and got both arms under control.

She began to calm, but Castiel knew the ritual wasn't quite near its end. Jessica let out a final cry and her chest puffed out before collapsing. Castiel let his grip on her loosen. "Jessica?" Jessica's eyes opened and she let out a shaky breath.

* * *

The first thing I saw was Castiel. I couldn't tell, but he almost looked worried. "Castiel," I said with a growing smile. "Cas…" Memories seemed to flood my mind. The fascination of cats, having people around me smiling, and Castiel. He seemed to be a big part of the memories.

He made a small smile. "Katherine?"

"Sorry. Still Jessica."

"I expected that to be the case…"

The look of sadness on his face was heartbreaking, even to any normal person. I sat up a little and put my arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. "I'm really sorry," I whispered to him.

When I let go, Castiel stood up right and I got to my feet. Things felt the same, just as I'd hoped. Although, there was apart of me that felt like something was missing. Something of extreme importance. And where were the big words coming from?

Cas walked over to Dean, who was sitting slumped against one of the walls. I followed Castiel and knelt down beside him. I was wondering what happened to him when he said, "During the ritual, you threw him with you arm." I furrowed my brow as I glanced at him. "Your mind is no longer closed."

I nodded and watched as Castiel put two fingers to Dean's forehead. Dean woke with a start, flinching and looking at us both quickly. "Did…did it work?"

"It did. Sorry about whatever I did…"

Dean pushed himself up with our help. "No it's fine." He looked at Castiel and asked, "Mind if I talk to her alone for a few minutes?"

Castiel looked at me, and then disappeared. This time, I could've sworn I saw wings. When I looked at Dean, he had a hand to his head. "Did you wanna talk about anything in particular?"

He said, "Yeah. Remember anything about promises?"

"No," I told him, "some memories are coming back slowly. Why?" There's that feeling again. Dean's not telling me something…

He just raised an eyebrow before going to walk away. I grabbed his arm to stop him and Dean shouted, "Ow! The hell?!"

That was light. How would I have hurt him? "Sorry…"

"Damn," Dean grumbled. "Ritual must've brought out some of your mojo…"

"Mojo?"

"You know, like strength, healing, poofing?"

I nodded. "Right. Sorry."

Dean nodded, rubbing at the spot where I grabbed his arm. "Just tell me once you remember. Not Cas," he said. Judging by the look on his face, Dean seemed determined. "C'mon. You call Cas back while I go tell Bobby and Sam what happened."

He opened the large door and left while I stood there, trying to think of how I could get Castiel to come back. "Uh…Cas?" Castiel appeared in front of me with a curious look. Smiling at the sight of him, I said jokingly, "We should really work on your personal space."

***

"Mother, that's a cat! Do you see it?" The young girl called as she watched down below.

"Yes, I see Katherine," the woman said.

Katherine stood happily at her mother's side, watching the activities of Earth. It was something she'd been doing for centuries now. "Mother, where's Cas?" she asked, looking up at her slightly.

Her mother didn't answer. Instead, Castiel appeared on her other side. Katherine smiled and took hold of his hand. "Hello Kat," he spoke.

"Look," Katherine pointed down as she spoke," the cat down there is trying to get the milk."

"How do you know these things, Kat?" Castiel asked, sounding as if he were laughing.

Katherine just looked at him, smiling. "I'm always here. You should join me more."

"Castiel, stay with Katherine," the woman quickly said before disappearing.

***

"Cas, where are we going?" Katherine asked as Castiel led her by the hand. She was sensing strong emotions from her friend, which was unusual.

Castiel stopped and Katherine followed suite, leaning to the side to look past him. She could see someone. Five someones. They all had scowls in her direction. "Stay back," Castiel warned them.

Halfway hiding behind him, Katherine asked, "What's going on, Cas?" She could sense the men's hatred radiating.

"Just hand her over and no one will be harmed," one of the five said.

Castiel gripped her hand a little tighter. "Katherine…run," he told her as the men approached carefully.

She shook her head, holding onto his hand with her own two. "They mean to harm you…"

"Only if you don't…" One person tackled him before he finished his sentence. "…run!" Castiel managed to say.

Katherine turned swiftly and went to run, but two of the others were there. They grabbed her by the arms, hoisting her up. Katherine flailed, trying to get free but they wouldn't give. "Castiel?" she cried as three of them fought with him.

"Hello Katherine," someone said. "Good to see you after so long." She looked at him curiously while struggling. "You don't remember me? You don't remember brother Asael?"

"Asael!" Castiel could be heard saying in a weak tone. "You leave Katherine be!"

Asael tilted his head as he looked past the squirming Katherine to Castiel, down and beaten. He was being restrained by the three now. "Sorry Castiel, I have a score to settle with her."

Katherine looked at him with pure fear. "Asael, it was not my fault," she told him. "It was His choice."

"But you were the focal point," Asael explained as he drew closer to her, raising a hand. Katherine writhed, but it did no good. His hand was nearly on her forehead when Castiel shouted her name. Asael lunged forward as he went flying backwards, two fingers briefly making contact with Katherine's forehead.

The two let go of Katherine as a soft glow encompassed her. Asael and the others left, leaving only Castiel to see her disappear.


	9. Training & The First Encounter

**A/N: Reviews!**

**AnnabelleLee13194: The last bit was in fact, a flashback! Woo hoo. Yeah. A shameless Lost homage. I couldn't resist. And I know, the ending last chapter was crappy. This one should be a bit more...interesting. **

**Sweetdisposition19: I know right? Flashbacks can be made of win. The one we have in this chapter is kinda dull so don't stab me with a spoon or anything. And I think Asael's "face" will be Jamie from Defiance. Make it all awesome like. And it's the only person I can picture that name fitting properly.**

**Reviews are coming up and I had to dig through my Google Mail trash. Ew. Lol. So If I missed yours...have a Castiel plushie! He comes with attachable wings! ^^ So I think there are a few notes. First, I'm making my own mythology damnit. I've never read a bible so I dunno if angels ever get married or stuff like that. Another thing, this chapter is very short in my opinion so the next one will be very long. **

**Final thing: the rating is going to go up to M. I'm sorry younger readers, but there won't be anything extremely bad! So please continue reading!!! I'm just covering my tracks so the site won't kill me. I'll give you a few hints as to what's gunna happen next chapter--Fluff, Castiel make the wrong gestures, and Dean taking him to another place of "iniquity". :D Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Training & the First Encounter

"…Jessica? Hello?" Someone was snapping their fingers in front of my face. I flinched out of my trance-like state and saw Sam.

"Hey Sam?" I said in a confused tone.

Sam was sitting on the small coffee table, looking at me with concern. "You spaced out for a good ten minutes there."

I looked at him with disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. You okay?"

"Where's Cas?"

Sam looked at me curiously. "He's with Dean in the other room. Wh-"

Without listening to another word, I got up and hurried in the room searching for Castiel. He was standing by a window. Once I was in the room, he turned to look at me. "Jessica?"

"How did it happen?" I asked, not even acknowledging Dean or Bobby, who were also in the room.

Castiel tilted his head in a curious manner. "What did you remember?"

"How'd Katherine… When did you last see her?"

He stayed silent for a moment. "When Asael attacked us."

"So it was his doing?"

Castiel looked at me with a haunted look in his blue eyes. "Yes. I should have protected you more…"

"Excuse me cloud buddies, but who the hell's Asael?" Dean interrupted. I looked at him and noticed Sam was now standing next to him.

"Asael caused Katherine to fall. He is one of the angels who betrayed the garrison."

I looked at the floor as I slid my hands into my pockets. "He seemed very powerful…"

Sam then asked, "Is that why you spaced out?"

"Yeah. It was like a flashback almost." Avery vivid one, I should add.

"So where's this dick now?" Dean questioned.

Castiel looked to be thinking. "Months ago, before the final seal was broken, there was word around the garrison that he was among the humans." He looked to me then. "Searching for Katherine most likely."

It was my turn now to ask questions. "What did I-…Katherine do to him?"

"Katherine…you didn't do anything. He was jealous of the attention other angels were giving you and tried harming you. For that, God sent him for ten years of punishment in Hell." He sighed a little, shaking his head. "After ten years, he was just…intent on revenge. Hell had changed him. His attack was only three days after his release."

"Hold on," Dean interrupted, "so you're saying there's a pissed off badass angel roaming around, looking for her?"

"Yes."

I looked at Dean, who was exchanging looks with Sam and Bobby. It was like they all had a grand plan. "What's the plan?"

Bobby was the one to speak up this time. "Sam and I can do research and preparations up here while you go down to the panic room with Dean and Castiel. They can train ya down there."

Training. Oh joy. It sounds…kind of simple, although it obviously won't be.

* * *

Castiel stood in the middle of the panic room, with Jessica a foot or two away. "I can't do this," she groaned.

Dean, who was standing just outside of the shut door and peaking in through the grate; said, "Kick his ass across the room Jess. Just like you did to me."

"Don't call me Jess," she grumbled.

Castiel suddenly moved back, stopping right before running into the wall. "Your anger seems to progress your abilities."

"Okay," Jessica said while Castiel returned to his starting spot, "but you said I'll need them. What about when I'm not angry?"

Frowning, Castiel said, "That can be achieved with a ritual as well."

"You've got to be kidding me," Dean could be heard grumbling.

"We can not perform another ritual for a day or two."

"Why?"

"Your body needs time to recuperate. Pushing it anymore is putting your life at risk," Castiel informed her.

"I'm goin' up to see if they found anything out that doesn't involve pain or rituals," Dean announced.

Jessica and Castiel both stood in the panic room, looking at each other nervously.

***

Katherine soot stoically in the spot her mother directed her to, waiting for the fellow angel.

Just then, someone appeared in front of her. "Hello… Are you Katherine?"

"I am."

He made a small bow of his head and said, "I am Castiel."

Katherine entwined her fingers together in front of herself. "So we are-"

"Yes," he said quickly with a small flustered smile.

"He must have great plans of us then." Castiel gave a nod in response.

"As the promise says, I will protect you and care for you," Castiel informed her.

Katherine gave a little nod. "As will I." They both smiled at one another.

***

I made a little fib and told Cas I was tired so I could get back up to the room I slept in. It seemed to be the only private place in the house. Before coming up, I signaled to Dean. Hopefully he got the hint…

"Jessica?" Dean's voice said as the door opened.

"Dean, I remember now."

He raised an eyebrow. "Just so we're clear, what is it that you remember?"

I swallowed. "Castiel and I…" It sounded so bizarre. Then again, what wasn't the past few days. "We were promised to each other by God."


	10. Gestures

A/N: Good golly. Jessica-muse hasn't been so nice the past few days. I think it's cause of what's went on in this chapter... Reviews!

venetian shadow: I can't tell you that. :) Keep reading to find out.

AnnabelleLee13194: ...uh... Keep on reviewing?! lol.

Sweetdisposition19: All I can say is I want Asael to bust onto the scene and be all like "I"M THE BAMF ANGEL MOFO! GRAAA!" But that's just how my muses work. :)

Anyhoo. Keep on reading and reviewing. Hope it's not getting confusing with Jessica/Katherine since she's her, but not really. LOLWUT? Yeah... AND watch for my new Supernatural fic. :)

* * *

Chapter 10: Gestures

Dean was laughing. Literally laughing at the situation. "Dean! It's not funny."

He calmed a little. "Oh, it is. It's very funny."

I sighed. "So why was I supposed to tell you when I remembered?"

"Because," he said without laughing, "I had my suspicions. First off, I was right. And second, I've been trying to get Cas laid for weeks. This'll speed up the process." The smirk on his face made me want to smack him.

My jaw dropped. "Dean!" I hissed.

"What?"

"I'm not gunna help you get Cas laid."

Dean gave a small pout. "Please?"

I scowled at him. "You're sick."

"He's a friggin' virgin still! Help an angel out." He paused. "You aren't one too, are you?"

Narrowing my eyes at him, I shook my head. "It's not your business…but I'm not."

"Well good. Why don't you show 'im the ropes-"

"Conversation over," I said walking past him and out of the room. Castiel was good looking and all, but that could be the memory of Katherine speaking…

* * *

Castiel sat on the couch with his hands folded. He sensed something was troubling Jessica. It may have had something to do with the memories returning. It did seem like a troubling process…

He turned when he heard footsteps. Jessica was hurrying down the steps. She looked very…flustered. Jessica passed through the room to the kitchen, not saying a word to him.

Then Dean walked through. "Cas," he said while stopping in front of him, "I thought you said you never had the opportunity to do some cloud hopping?"

"Excuse me?"

"You and Jessica. Or Katherine or whoever."

Someone cleared their throat. "I can hear you Dean," Jessica said from the archway.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Jess, what's going on?"

"Dean, give us a few minutes," she grumbled. He nodded while making his way out the door to go outside.

Jessica then walked over to the couch, sitting beside Castiel. "I remember a…promise."

"Yes," Castiel began, "a promise that I did not fully uphold." He looked down at his hands in a depressed manner.

"Because of what happened with Asael?"

"Yes."

Jessica turned and hugged Castiel. "It wasn't your fault. You've still kept your promise." She gave a small smile. "Katherine's the one who didn't hold her end up."

After unlacing his hands, Castiel put one hand on her arm awkwardly and the other on her cheek; brushing his fingers against it gently. "Neither you nor Katherine did anything wrong."

I let out a small sigh. I felt completely relieved after he said that. The part of me that was Katherine wanted to thank him, but it didn't feel right. Maybe I'm more humanized than Katherine because I kissed his cheek and felt butterflies swirling in my stomach.

As Castiel pulled back, I dropped my grip and let me arms fall back to their ides. Had I scared him?...

He looked at me slowly, as if assessing or conjuring a plan; before leaning forward and giving me a simple kiss on the lips.

Castiel quickly straightened up, looking flushed. "That was…" He was speechless it seemed. "…was that the wrong gesture?"

"Not exactly," I snickered. Poor Cas was like a little kid learning about life for the first time. "Cas, have you ever done that before?"

"Once," he said in a low tone. "It wasn't my doing though."

I nodded. Probably Dean's fault… "Just remember: only do that when you truly like someone, or love them, and mean it." That should keep him out of trouble. He gave a small nod before giving me another kiss. "Cas!" I hissed when he pulled away with a hint of a smile.

"You and Katherine are one. I like you both very much."

With a blush rising, I smiled. "Thank I guess…" He only likes me because of Katherine. If I were some normal person, Castiel wouldn't even acknowledge me.

"That is not the case."

"Angels have telepathy?" I questioned, blushing more.

"Yes. I'm cut off from the Heavens though like you. You are the only one I can communicate with like this," Castiel explained.

I tapped the side of my head. "I'll mind my thoughts then."

* * *

Dean was crouching at the window, peeking at Jessica and Castiel. Spying was the better term, but it made him feel creepy and low.

"Dean?"

He jumped, losing his balance slightly as he looked over his shoulder to see Sam. "Sammy, I'm gunna put a damn bell around your neck I swear…"

"What're you doing?" he sighed. Sam looked through the window. "Are you…spying?"

"No. I'm peeking," Dean responded proudly.

"It's ridiculous."

Dean grinned. "But Cas kissed her."

"Seriously?" Sam crouched down as he pushed his hair back. "He'd never do that. I think you imagined it."

"The hell would I do that for?!" Sam just shrugged as they both watched Jessica get up and make her way upstairs. "Bet you twenty I can get Cas laid."

"That's gross, Dean," Sam told him. "I'm not betting on that." That being said, Sam got up and walked away.

Dean shook his head with a grumble. He looked through the window once more, but saw Castiel giving him something of a glare this time. "Son of a bitch," he mumbled. He stood and turned around, only to face Castiel.

"Dean, were you watching me?"

Patting the side of Castiel's arm, Dean said, "Finally seeing some action, eh Cas?" The smirk on his face was ever-present. Castiel looked confused. "The kiss," Dean sighed, "I saw that."

Castiel had a small blush rise on his face. "I…um…"

"S'okay. You need a little help in the field of chicks." Dean turned, walking towards the black Impala parked in front of Bobby's house. "C'mon."

"Where are we going?"

"Just get in the car…"

* * *

"Dean, you disappeared and we have some information you can use. Call me back." Sam hung up his phone with a sigh. "He's not answering still."

Bobby clenched the bridge of his nose. "Where d'ya think he went?"

"Seeing as Cas is gone too, who knows. Maybe they went for something to train Jessica with."

"I doubt that…"

* * *

While laying down and watching the bland ceiling, I heard a knock at the door. "Yes?"

Castiel walked in, shutting the door quickly behind him. "Jess," he said.

I looked at him curiously without sitting up. Something seemed off. Maybe that was Katherine and the abilities or whatever kicking in. My stomach flipped and I sat up a little, perched on my elbows. "Something wrong?"

For a moment, I thought I was dreaming. Maybe that Cas was coming to talk to me. But he'd never use a door in my dreams so I tossed that theory away.

Castiel removed his trench coat and tossed it aside before approaching. "Jessica," he began as he sat beside me, "you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met." His hand was lingering on my cheek as he looked at me intently.

"Cas, what the-"

He gave me a soft, yet forceful kiss. His lips parted a little, which was when I pushed him back by the shoulders. "What are you doing?" Castiel questioned.

"Me?" I asked, feeling my face get hotter. "What are **you** doing is the better question."

"People who are promised show affection this way Dean said."

I scoffed. "Dean?" He was still trying to get Cas laid, the bastard… "How'd he explain this?" I asked as I crossed my arms. The story was going to be worth hearing I bet.

"He took me to a place of iniquity that he called a porn shop," Castiel stated as he sat comfortably at the edge of the bed.

Poor Cas was probably scared out of his mind. I moved over and sat next to him, shooting him a smile. "Some people show their love like that. Others don't."

Castiel looked at me with confusion. "How do you show love?"

"Well for one, I didn't hit you after you kissed me…or the second time," I said without looking at him. There was an obvious blush on my face and his piercing eyes didn't help matters.

"So it is a good thing then," Castiel said aloud. Either he was a vocal thinker or he was trying to directly prove a point. He got up and said, "I'll leave now."

I watched as he went and picked up his coat, quickly putting it back on. "Will you…come back?" I wasn't much of a sleeper and I figured he could keep me company for the night.

As he gave a nod, he said, "I will." Then he was gone. Leaving without warning, just like always.

* * *

"Whatta you mean she didn't want to?"

Castiel watched Dean pace the area in front of the coffee table. "She didn't want to," Castiel sighed. He stood up.

Dean stopped, looking at him curiously. "Now where are you off to?"

"Jess requested I return to the room."

At this, Dean smirked. "Really?"

"Yes."

* * *

I looked towards the door before it opened. My senses must be improving. Castiel walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. With a smile, I said, "I'm glad you came back." He was something of a comfort to have around.

He walked over and sat down on the end of the bed. "You asked me to."

Pulling my knees to my chest, I smiled. "Thank you." He'd been gone just long enough for me to change into a pair of sweat pants and different shirt I had with me. From my spot on the bed up by the pillow, Castiel looked uncomfortable; awkward almost. "You can come up here Cas. Just uh, take your shoes off." Castiel gave a half nod before leaning down and pulling off his shoes. He began to scoot back to the spot next to me, but I said, "The jacket too."

Wordlessly, he removed his coat and draped it over the end of the bed. "Have you changed your mind?"

"Cas, I don't wanna have sex…" He settled into his new spot comfortably, looking at me with blatant curiosity. "I just wanted you to be comfortable," I smiled. I didn't want to sound demanding.

"Thank you for keeping me in mind," Castiel replied. He leaned over and gave me a small kiss.

I pulled back, turning my head as I yawned. This obviously wasn't his doing. My natural human self was tired for once. "Castiel…Cas?"

"Yes Jess?"

I could feel my eyes drooping shut and I leaned towards him. "Don't leave me, 'kay…" I heard my voice trail off before I slumped over onto Castiel and fell asleep.


	11. Private Matters

A/N: I haven't forgot about you guys. There's two more chapters written and ready to be typed. Review first.

Supernaturalobsessed: Update is now. :)

Chrisse11: Innocent Cas...it's a guilty pleasure I swear. Hope you enjoy.

Chay2193: Thanks! Here's the update. Hope you like it.

AnnabelleLee13194: Dean makes a fierce team with anyone in my opinion. XD

Sweetdisposition19: We haven't talked in a while, so HAI! lol. Dean and Sam are tied for my second favorite character, so I had to have plenty of Dean snark and Sam puppying/being concerned. We gets lots of that this chapter.

This story was like hiding out in my mind for the past weeks and I figured I should get some of it going again. I've got the same plot ideas still so yeah. Hopefully, I can stay on track with my original idea & true to the supernatural fandom. Reviews are love!!!

* * *

Chapter 11: Private Matters

Castiel, being the curious angel he was, watched Jessica sleep. The small movements, her breathing patterns, and they way she rested against him… It was all interesting for him to observe, which he did until she started shaking. He'd never seen someone shake in their sleep before. "Jessica?" he said, pulling her close to him.

She didn't respond. Jessica had a look of pain on her face. "Nuh…" She gave her head a shake as if to say no.

He didn't know what to do to help so he hugged her, holding her as close as possible and pressing a few gentle kisses to her cheek. "Jessica, wake up…"

Jessica awoke with a gasp, pressing herself against Castiel. Her arms flew around his neck and she gave him a tight hug. "Cas…" She pulled back and kissed him hard. "He's going to find me," Jessica whispered shakily against his lips.

"No. I won't allow it," Castiel said strongly. He'd do everything in his power to keep her hidden from Asael because he knew if she were found, the consequences would be grave. "What did you dream of?"

Tears made their way down her face. "He showed me…" She let out a shuddered sigh and rested her head on Castiel's shoulder. "Asael showed me ways he would," Jessica paused, "kill me."

"Jessica," Castiel moved so she would face him, "I will hold up my end of the promise. Asael will not get near you."

She sobbed and fell forward, her head now lying on his chest. "You can't. He said you'll get hurt too then."

Castiel let her lay on him and stated," If a sacrifice is what will happen, then so be it. I've died once already."

"You have?" Jessica asked without moving.

"Yes. An archangel named Raphael killed me. But I was brought back."

Jessica sat up, looking at him curiously with red tear stricken eyes. "Who?"

He made a small frown. "I don't know." Castiel stroked her hair. "All that matters is being here now. And I would give my life for you."

* * *

I could understand the promise angels made now. It was about faith, trust, and compassion. All of those traits Castiel was showing, and I felt honored. "Don't… Just don't throw your life away Cas." He'd been given a second chance for a purpose and that wasn't to save me. "I have to die someday, right?" I asked with a small laugh.

"That may not be entirely true. I have been in my vessel for more than a year's time and he hasn't aged a day."

Letting a hand linger over his chin stubble, I asked, "Who was he?"

"Is. His name is Jimmy Novak. As long as I'm in his vessel, his soul is still attached."

I frowned. "Oh."

Castiel gave a hint of a smile. "Don't worry. Jimmy thinks you're a good person. He wants to you to be happy, too."

"Too?"

"I want you to be happy. And I'll do whatever I can to make you happy." Castiel smiled and I knew he meant it. Katherine was a lucky angel to have him by her side. "But I am at your side now."

I sighed. "Forgot about that." Although, I wonder…

He gave me a curious look. "I thought you said-"

Quickly, he was cut off. I kissed him, pushing him lightly to his back. "Humans change their minds often."

* * *

Dean was on his way to the room Castiel was staying in. While walking past the room Jessica was staying in, he stopped. Did he just hear something? Dean cocked his head to the side as he listened. He arched an eyebrow at the sound of a groan. "Well that doesn't sound much like sleeping," Dean mumbled to himself.

Feeling curious, Dean crept over to Castiel's door and opened it slowly. He looked through the small opening. No Castiel. The room looked just as it did before Castiel even walked in there.

"Oh ho ho man," Dean chuckled as he shut the door quietly and hurried down to the living room where Sam was half asleep on the couch. "Sam," he hissed.

"Huh?" Sam flinched and looked at his older brother with confusion. "What is it?"

Dean just said, "You owe me twenty bucks."

* * *

I snuggled against Cas while pulling the blanket up over us. "Are you sure you weren't lying?" I teased.

He was drawing small circles on my lower back as he stared up at the ceiling. "Yes. That was my first experience with sex."

"And?"

"It was most…interesting," Castiel said as he looked at me with a smile and flush across his face. "Why did you change your mind?"

I just put a kiss on his cheek. "It's only right that you know how much Katherine loves you. Incase anything happens."

"I'm…glad you feel that way, but I promised nothing will happen." Castiel let out something like a laugh as he said, "Dean will be very pleased to know about this."

"Cas! We're not telling Dean."

Castiel sat up a little. "Why?"

Biting my lip in thought, I told him, "It's a very private thing." Oh, and that fact that Dean would never let us live it down. Especially me. "Just…don't tell him."

He gave a nod. "Yes."

I looked over at the clock on the desk. It was only a little past midnight. "I'm gunna try and sleep, okay?"

Castiel kissed my forehead. "Sleep well."

"Thanks Cas."

* * *

In the morning, Dean was first up. He wanted to poke fun at the angels first before anyone else. He sat on the sofa in Bobby's living room, waiting quietly. Once he heard footsteps on the stairs, Dean leaped up and rushed over. It was Castiel coming down, in his regular attire. Dean noticed his shirt was different though… "Hey!" he hissed. "Is that one of my shirts?"

Castiel furrowed his brow and gave a nod as he stepped off the last step. "Jessica…offered to wash my other shirt."

"And where is she?"

"Right here Dean," Jessica's voice said with a sigh. She came down, standing between the two men. "What?" Dean just smirked, looking form Castiel to Jess and back. "No seriously… What?"

His smirk grew into a grin. "Totally heard you two last night." Dean patted Castiel on his arm. "Good going buddy. Now you're the official rebel of Heaven."

Castiel looked at the floor, a flustered look on his face. Jess rolled her eyes and walked past Dean, knocking her shoulder into him on purpose. "She said it was a private matter and you weren't to know Dean."

He shrugged. "Yeah well. Cat's out of the bag. Not my fault you winged people are loud in bed."

Without another word, Castiel walked past Dean, doing the same as Jess did.

* * *

After Dean's road block of pestering at the bottom of the stairs, I went into the kitchen and decided to make everyone breakfast. Castiel came in shortly after I did, sitting at the table and watching me gather various things.

At one point, I couldn't reach a pan I needed. I tried my best on my toes, but just couldn't get it. I was about to get a chair when Castiel's voice said, "May I be of some assistance?"

I looked over my shoulder and he was standing right behind me. "Sure," I smiled.

Castiel reached up and grabbed it like it was nothing. He put it on the counter and gave me a small smile in return.

"Uh…are we interrupting anything?"

Glancing past Castiel, I saw Sam and Bobby in the archway. Bobby looked surprised and Sam seemed to be in a state of shock. "Um… No," I told them. "Cas, why don't you…go get some coffee at the grocery store?"

He gave me a peculiar look before disappearing. Bobby rolled his wheelchair past Sam and went to the refrigerator, not saying a word. Sam was the one to talk. "So…you and Cas?"

I gave him an unamused look. "Kind of. Why?"

Sam shrugged. "It's just…different. That's all."

While studying him for a few seconds more, Bobby said, "Let the two alone. Dean's already hassled them enough. Adding you and it'll just make her angry."

"Thank you Bobby!"

He gave a nod and took a bottle of water with him into the living room. "Sorry," Sam said.

"It's fine." I turned back to focus on making breakfast as I heard his footsteps fade away.


	12. It's Your Destiny

A/N: I've been bogged with school and family stuff, but the next chapter is done! Thanks to the reviewers and readers. Next chapter might be out by next week sometime!

* * *

Chapter 12: It's Your Destiny

The rest of breakfast was fairly quiet. Dean was concerned about stuffing his face, Sam and Castiel looking awkward, and Bobby reading a newspaper. I had no appetite because I had the feeling something was up.

"Guy…" Dean looked up with a mouthful of food as he spoke, eyes falling onto the front of the newspaper Bobby had in hand.

I looked at the paper and noticed a picture of a man. He looked about twenty, give or a take a few years; and familiar. A hand went to my mouth as I realized where I'd seen him before. "Cas, that's…" I couldn't even bring myself to say it.

Bobby flipped the newspaper and laid it flat in the middle of the table. "Asael…" Castiel said with a grumble.

"He's a wanted man for killing a young woman," Bobby said, trailing off slightly.

Swallowing hard, I asked, "Where?"

"Michigan."

Damn. Asael's on a hunt for me and he's getting closer. I knew I had to get training in the panic room for sure now. I felt a small gust of wind ruffle my hair before finding myself in the middle of the panic room. "Um…"

Castiel appeared in front of me seconds after. "It seems you can transport yourself places now."

Looking at him curiously, I heard a ruckus of footsteps pounding down the steps. Dean and Sam burst into the panic room in awe. "That's friggin' awesome!" Dean said, laughing.

"You must be careful," Castiel warned, "Asael will be able to sense your Grace now that it seems to have come out of it's dormant state."

I nodded. Hopefully, I won't have to do any angelic things. Then I'll stay hidden from Asael a while longer…

* * *

The Winchesters got word from Bobby about some case and took off soon after Jessica transported herself into the panic room. Castiel took the time as the perfect opportunity to train her.

The two spent almost an hour going over various styles of fighting. She seemed to be progressing.

Jessica sat down roughly on the ground, with her back against one of the cold steel walls. "So is there a plan if Asael shows up?"

Castiel frowned. "No." He walked over and sat down next to her and stared at his trench coat hanging on the back of the lone desk chair.

"Shouldn't we have one?"

"A plan is not set in stone. Things can change." He paused, thinking for a moment in silence. Castiel turned his head and looked at Jessica with curiosity. "There is a way."

"To make a plan?"

"Yes." Castiel put two fingers to her forehead, transporting them to an unknown location.

* * *

I found myself standing beside Castiel on a sidewalk in front of a row of houses. "Where are we?"

"A man in that house will be able to help us. But I can't go in there so you'll have to go alone."

Looking at the house, I frowned. Alone in that spooky old house?

Castiel took hold of my hand and gave it a momentary squeeze. "I will stay right here." He even gave a warm smile. One of the first true smiles I've ever seen him give.

Once he let go of my hand, I returned his smile with a weary one and hurried across the street. I glanced over my shoulder as I pushed the doorbell. Castiel stood in the exact same spot, just as he promised.

The sound of a door opening got my attention and I turned. A short, bearded man was in the doorway. He looked at me with suspicion on his sickly looking face. "Jessica?"

"Uh…do I know you?"

He shook his head. "No, but I know you." The man had something of a frown then.

I narrowed my eyes. "Can I come in and can you explain how you know me?"

"Yeah, sure." He stepped aside and I saw him give a wave to Castiel as I walked into the house.

"You know Cas?"

"It's a really long story," he chuckled nervously. "Go ahead and sit." The man motioned towards a worn old couch.

I sat and watched him pick up a small pile of papers. He sat on an armchair as he leafed through them. "You'll wanna know who I am first, right?" Silently, I nodded and watched him pull a pair of glasses from his shirt pocket.\

"My name's Chuck. I'm a, uh…prophet."

"…Really?"

Chuck nodded. "Castiel brought you here so you can know what to do for a plan. Against Asael."

My jaw fell open. "So you know what's going to happen in the future?"

"I only see so far…" Chuck looked at the pile of papers in his hand. "You might want this," he said while holding them towards me.

I took them and read the front page. _'__Spotlight__.'_ "Spotlight? What's that?"

"I'm a writer," he explained, "It's how I sort of tell what I see. And that one's about you."

A book about me? That idea's sort of strange, yet amusing at the same time. "So the plan's in here?"

He nodded. "Even has the outcome," he added quietly.

"Good or bad?"

"Maybe you should read it with the Winchesters and Castiel…"

I stood up and smiled. "Thanks Chuck."

"Good luck. And Jess?" I stopped in mid-step to listen to whatever he was about to say. "…Just stay by his side."

"Who's?"

"It's your destiny," Chuck added as he got up. "Not hers."


	13. The Calm Before the Storm

A/N: I know it's not much, but I felt like I should finally update this. The next chapter will finally have Asael making an appearance. Thank you for all the reviews and reading so far! I promise to crank out some more good chapters. :)

Chapter 13: The Calm Before the Storm

Upon returning to Bobby's place, Jessica hurried to her room and locked herself in with Chuck's manuscript. Castiel was somewhat confused, but he gave her time to read it. He waited in the living room with Bobby.

"So what happened?"

Castiel kept his eyes focused on the floor. "I didn't go in. I can't be around Chuck."

"'Cause you went rogue?"

"Yes."

Bobby nodded and looked at a book he was holding with worry. "You think they'll pin Jessica as a rogue?"

He stayed silent, unanswering the question. Castiel could only hope not. Katherine was a good obedient angel. Jessica seemed to be very much the same.

* * *

I sat, staring at the pile of papers with my knees pulled up and hugging them. The end of the story… I just didn't like it at all. What makes Chuck so sure it'll happen exactly word for word? I let go of my one knee to kick at the papers. Maybe Castiel should know… "Cas?" I called.

Castiel appeared by the door. His coat was still off and he had a slight frown forming. "Have you read it?"

"Yeah… Can I have a hug?"

He gave a nod and walked over, sitting down next to me and pulling me into a hug. Castiel looked at the papers. "What's the outcome of the story?"

I hugged him tighter. "Bad. For both of us…"

"May I read it?"

Without saying anything, I let go of him and picked up the papers. "Here," I handed them to Castiel. "Just…let me know when you're done." That being said, I rolled onto my side to rest for a little.

* * *

Dean was sitting in the driver's seat of the Impala, waiting for Sam. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. For the past two hours, he wanted to call Castiel. It wasn't like he doubted he'd protect her, it was more of the fact Dean wanted to know what was going on.

Giving in, he pulled his phone from his jacket pocket and dialed Castiel's number. It rang a few times before he heard Castiel's voice.

_"Hello?"_

"Cas. Hey man, it's me."

_"…I know who it is, Dean."_

Dean frowned. "How's Jessica? Everything okay at Bobby's?" Castiel's end was quiet for a long time. "Cas?"

He heard what sounded to be a sigh. _"She's alright. We visited Chuck though."_

"Chuck, as in the prophet? Why?"

_"Yes. He knows what's going to happen. We have his manuscript here."_

He thought Castiel would just tell him. "You gonna tell me or am I gonna have to guess?" Dean asked in an annoyed tone. If something was going to happen, good or bad, he wanted to be there.

_"It would be best if you read it when you and Sam return."_

"Alright," Dean groaned, "we'll be back soon." He shut his phone to hang it up and saw Sam coming out of the burger place.

Sam got in the car and looked at Dean. "What?"

"We gotta get back to Bobby's. I got a bad feeling…"

* * *

I heard Castiel's conversation with Dean, but my mind was on what was to happen according to Chuck's manuscript. There was a hand on mine and I glanced at Castiel. I knew he was only trying to reassure me, but I inched away. "We've got a couple hours."

Castiel gave me a stern look when I faced him. "Things will not happen like that. I promise."

"You don't know that, Cas."

He bowed his head. "I don't. But what I do know is we'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

I scoffed a little, shaking my head. "This is an extremely angry fallen angel. It'll happen…" I sighed and got up from the bed, making my way over to the door.

"Where are you going?" the angel asked.

"I'm taking a walk," I told him while grabbing my coat and shoes. "Don't follow me either." I hurried out of the room before he could protest, shutting the door behind me and leaning against it. Guess it's time for me to go find an angel…


End file.
